Watch Your Mouth
by surprisedreader
Summary: Canada is spending the weekend at Netherlands when the Dutchman gets a phone call from his prime minister. There is just something so sexy about the way Holland sounds speaking his mother tongue and it drives Matthew crazy! Neth/Can smut


This is a Netherlands/Canada story for Capitan giggles lord of the faeries! I hope this is what you were looking for! Thank you for giving me fun story to write! Language smut. I cannot thank Green Sphynx enough for her translations! Please enjoy!

Mathew sighed listening to the phone next to bed ring again, playing Het Wilhelmus . He looked at it over the top of his glasses and the book he'd been trying to read. It was the second time the thing had gone off in the past half hour. "Oh maple." He muttered pushing at his sleeping lover with his foot. "Nether…Netherlands get up. Your phone is ringing." He reached over picking up the phone and shook the Dutchman harder. "Netherlands someone is calling you." His lover made a noise that sounded something between a growl and a snore and snaked a hand out from under the blankets taking the phone and answering it. There was a moment of silence followed by a heavy sigh and Holland's sleep thick voice. "Hallo?... Goedemorgen Mark. Ja, ik ben net wakker." (1) (Hello…Good morning Mark. Yes I just woke up.)

Matthew bit his lip and prayed the conversation wouldn't last long as he forced himself to look back down at his book. He spared a moment to wish he had pulled on more than his maple leaf sweater after their earlier round of sex as he shifted trying to focus on the words in front of him.

Holland made a groaning noise as he pulled his messier then normal head out from under the covers to peek half opened amber eyes at the alarm clock on the nightstand that read 12:03pm in bright red letters. "'Ja, ik weet hoe laat het is. Wat ik niet snap is waarom je me belt. Dit is mijn enige vrije weekend." (Yes I know what time it is, what I don't know is why you are calling me. This is like my one weekend off.) Matthew chewed harder at his lip and reread the top paragraph again.

Another groan from Holland and the sound of sheets against flesh as he rolled over to lay himself against Matthews's side head on the Canadians chest. Matt shifted his book so he could hold it with one hand to allow the light haired brunet to stay where he's placed himself, hoping that by being accommodating the Dutchman wouldn't move any lower. "'En dit kon echt niet tot maandag wachten?" (This really couldn't wait until Monday?) There was silence again and Matthew got to paragraph two.

"' Mark, ik heb geen woorden om zelfs maar uit te kunnen drukken hoe weinig het me op dit moment kan schelen." (Mark, I cannot even begin to express to you how much I don't care right now.) Netherlands said nuzzling his cheek into Matthews's hoodie wondering why his lover insisted on wearing clothes in bed when he was so much cuter without them. Matthew sighed wondering how he had gotten to paragraph five before making his eyes slip back up to two.

"Waarom?" (Why?) Canada hardly caught the startled cry that tried to make its way past his lips when Holland's hand suddenly grasped his rock hard cock, his book was not so lucky and clattered to the floor. Matthews now free hands flew to his mouth to trap any further sounds from escaping and causing him to make a fool of himself.

"'Omdat ik op dit moment met mijn vriendje in bed lig, poedelnaakt en ik heb nu geen zin in politiek, Mark. Klinkt dat goed genoeg?" (Because I currently am lying in bed with my lover, butt ass naked and I really don't want to be bothered with politics right now Mark. Does that sound alright with you?) Holland chuckled at something his Prime Minister said as he pulled the blankets back and Matthew squeaked trying to force his hoodie over his erection. "Ik spreek je maandag weer, goed? Dag." (I will talk to you again on Monday alright. Goodbye." Netherlands hung up the phone before sitting upright to set it down on the night stand and scoop up his scarf from the floor where he'd dropped it earlier.

"'Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen, Mattie?" (What's this all about Mattie?) He asked pumping his fist once making Matt cry out trying to push him away. "Ah Holland You know I can't understand when you speak Dutch."

"'Ik weet dat je dat niet kunt... maar dat lijkt je niet tegen te houden om ervan te genieten, nietwaar?" (I know you can not...but that doesn't seem to be stopping you from enjoying it is it?) The taller man pulled Matthew protesting hands away and pinned them nipping playfully at his chin as he used his blue and white striped scarf to bind the other to the headboard. "'Ik vraag me af of ik er ooit achter hoeveel kinks jij hebt, Matthew." (I wonder if I'll ever find out how many kinks you have, Matthew.) He purred against the Canadians ear as he straddled his lover rutting against him slowly. "'Niet dat ik er niet van geniet om ze te ontdekken. Het leidt altijd tot geweldige seks" (Not that I do not enjoy finding out about them. It has always led to some great sex)

He practically growled out the word Seks making Matthew groan and buck against him. "Holland please, English! I can't take much more!"

"'Wedden van wel?" (Oh I bet you can) Holland laughed climbing off from atop the Canadian to slide between his legs forcing them wide apart so he could caress creamy, shaking inner thighs. "'Kijk eens hoe graag je wil, jij kleine hoer. Je pik lekt al en ik raak je daar nog niet eens aan. " (Look how eager you are little whore. Your cock is leaking and I'm not even touching you there.)

"Please please please oh God, Holland please!" Matthew begged needing to be touched closing his eyes barely holding back tears he was so hard. The Dutch language was so different from English or the French he was used to speaking. His languages were smooth where whenever he tried to speak Dutch it felt like he was trying to force the jumble of odd sounds from his mouth, but when Holland spoke it…It was like sex put in sound and it drove him up a wall.

Holland chuckled again leaning forward lining the cocks up so he could grasp them both and pump groaning in time with his lover. "'Jij bent mijn God, Matthew. Ik leef voor jou." (You are my God Matthew. I live for you.) He whispered in his lovers ear as he felt his end nearing. "Ik hou van je" (I love you) Matthew howled his release, head thrown back, wrists pulling against his bindings, wavy hair partly stuck to his face from sweat, legs wrapping themselves around Netherlands own pulling them closer together as Holland too found his finish making a mess between them.

They sat panting for a moment before Holland started to laugh before he kissed Matthew sweetly. "You're such a freak." He teased as he untied him dropping the scarf back onto the floor before pulling Matt's sweater off and wiping up the mess they made even as the Canadian cringed. "That's my favorite sweater." He said weakly watching it get tossed across the room before Holland kissed him again. "So little freak…you never told me you had a thing for when I spoke Dutch."

"I do my best to ignore it." Matthew confessed blushing wrapping arms around Hollands broad shoulders. "It can make meetings with your people difficult for me."

"Well next time you have difficulty we should call an intermission and I can help you out…in the storage closet...or the top of the conference table." Holland suggested wigging his eyebrows making Matthew laugh. "And you say I'm the kinky one."

Review?

Note (1) Mark Rutte is the current prime minister of Netherlands!


End file.
